RENGE HOUSHAKUJI: User Guide and Manual
by have-a-cookie
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased your very own RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit. This manual was made to ensure that you, the user, could get as much potential from your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit as possible.


**RENGE HOUSHAKUJI: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit. This manual was made to ensure that you, the user, could get as much potential from your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit as possible.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Renge Houshaskuji. She will also respond amiably to "Manager" and "Miyabi's Wife" and angrily to "Freaky Otaku Lady"

Age: 16

Place of Manufacture: Paris, France

Height: 167 cm

Weight: 54 kg

Length: N/A

**Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit comes equipped with the following:**

One (1) Ouran Academy Uniform

Five (5) sets of cosplay outfits

Two (2) different microphones

One (1) dozen slightly burnt cookies

One (1) revolving platform

One (1) set of gold opera glasses

One (1) copy of _Moe Moe Ouran Journal_

One (1) Ichijo Miyabi plush

One (1) copy of Uki-Doki Memorial dating sim game

One (1) DS to play Uki-Doki Memorial

**Programming**

Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit is equipped with the following traits:

Manager: Need someone to keep track of a club or business? Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit has all the skills needed to be a wonderful manager. Sure, she may be crazy and only in it for a cute coworker, but your unit will work hard and work well. She'll be able to keep everyone on track and in line (though her methods are not what you'd call orthodox).

Announcer: Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit comes equipped with two (2) microphones and a loud voice box. She also has spent many of her hours speaking in front of crowds to keep them both entertained and in suspense. Use your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit at sporting events, talent shows, and anywhere else that may need commentary.

Otaku Coach: Always wanted to become an Otaku? Look no further, for your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit is here to help. Your unit has a vast knowledge of Japanese pop culture; this includes information on the latest fashions, sim games, anime, and J-pop groups. No matter how unfamiliar you are with the Japanese, one week with your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit and you'll be saying "Sayonara" to your normal life for good.

**Removal of your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit from packaging**

Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit is not usually crabby or otherwise irritable, so there are few ways you can incorrectly wake her. However, we've included some fail-safe methods in bringing your unit to life.

Method 1: Play loud J-pop music for her. When you hear screaming from the box (don't worry, they're of the fangirl variety) you can safely open the lid. Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI will start talking about the band in question and proceed to ask about your favorite members.

Method 2: Play an anime for her (preferably in original Japanese). Again, there will be loud screaming from the box. You may open the lid and your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI will become smitten with whatever is playing on the screen. Let her finish the rest of the episode unless you desire to be maimed.

Method 3: Get a nearby KYOUYA OOTORI unit to talk to the box. We cannot guarantee he will be willing to do so, but if he talks for a bit around the box, the RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit will be asked to be released immediately. Open the box, she'll go straight for the KYOUYA OOTORI unit then.

Method 4: Sacrifice a TAMAKI SUOH unit. Just place a TAMAKI SUOH unit near the unopened RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit and let him talk. Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI will become so enraged she'll break through the box herself and begin berating your TAMAKI SUOH unit (who will, in turn, go to his corner). After she finishes listing his flaws, your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit will quietly sit down and begin reading her copy of _Moe Moe_.

**Reprogramming**

Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit is reprogrammable with the following modes

_Fangirl (default) _

_Bossy_

_Dejected_

_Relaxed _

_Medusa (locked)_

Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit comes preprogrammed with the _Fangirl_ mode. In this mode, your unit will absolutely love anything from the Japanese culture or whatever she considers to be "moe" at that particular instant in time. She'll be more prone to tagging along to host club events in this mode, as she has an infatuation with everyone in the club (save for maybe a Tamaki, it varies unit to unit). In _Fangirl_ mode she'll also be willing to discuss and debate various types of anime and manga with you, the user. Do not hesitate giving her spoilers, she's already been preprogrammed with knowledge of every anime, manga, and doujinshi out there. She'll claim that each one had her in such suspense, she had to eat three bowls of rice.

The _Bossy_ mode is the easiest mode to unlock. By nature, your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit typically prefers personalities to be more like they are in games rather than how they are realistically. In this mode, she'll try to convert the personalities of the people (and units) surrounding her in an attempt to satisfy her fantasies. Once in this mode, it's very difficult to get your unit out of it, and the more you try the angrier she will get, eventually throwing her into her locked _Medusa_ mode. The only fail safe way to get her out of this mode is to try and convince a HARUHI FUJIOKA unit into getting her into her _Dejected_ mode.

The _Dejected_ mode is acquired in one of two ways. The first is a HARUHI FUJIOKA unit convincing your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit that trying to change the personalities of others is wrong. Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit, saddened and slightly guilty, will clam up and begin to cry for a little bit before apologizing to the people (and units) that she may have hurt. The second way for your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit to reach her _Dejected_ mode is if her feelings for a KYOUYA OOTORI or HARUHI FUJIOKA unit are rejected. Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit is surprisingly very sensitive, and will be sad if her feelings are not reciprocated. To get your unit out of _Dejected_, let her play a few rounds of Uki-Doki Memorial and happily eat a few of her burnt cookies.

In _Relaxed_, your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit is in her best mode. She'll act calmly and won't give anyone any trouble. _Relaxed_ is where you'll find that your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit makes the best friend you've always wanted. She'll go out on outings with you, play video games and won't be sore if she loses, and her baking will improve a bit because she's taking her time. In _Relaxed_, your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit will most definitely be more likable. If, for whatever reason, you want to get your unit out of _Relaxed_ mode, tell her a nearby TAMAKI SUOH unit was being quite forward with you again. Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit will immediately revert to her _Bossy_ mode.

The _Medusa_ mode is locked with good reason. In this mode, nothing, not even a HARUHI FUJIOKA unit, can stop your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit. Signs of your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit being in this mode include, but are not limited to: snakes for hair, glowering red eyes, and a sharp tongue. Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit will be more prone to violence and will refuse to listen to reason until she gets her way. There is no way to get your unit out of this mode until she is willing to change modes herself. There are, however, ways of preventing this and they are to either comply to her demands while she's in _Bossy_, or get a HAURHI FUJIOKA unit to talk her out of her _Bossy_ mode.

**Relationships With Other Units**

KYOUYA OOTORI: Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit loves the KYOUYA OOTORI unit very much, if only because he looks like her favorite character from Uki-Doki Memorial. Either way, she idolizes him no matter how cruel he is to her. Her devotion can be viewed as sweet or creepy. If you leave them together long enough (without any interference from a HAURHI FUJIOKA unit) it's possible for the two to create a twisted kind of romance, which is more of your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit stalking the KYOUYA OOTORI unit than the two really dating. In any case, the KYOUYA OOTORI unit sees your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit as a beneficial addition to the Host Club, but past that he's indifferent about the RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit altogether.

HARUHI FUJIOKA: Early editions of the RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit have no idea that the HARUHI FUJIOKA unit is a girl! These editions of the RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit tend to feel a bit of a crush towards the HARUHI FUJIOKA unit until they realize that the HARUHI FUJIOKA and the TAMAKI SUOH units are meant to be. Though, this will not stop the RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit from acting malicious towards any TAMAKI SUOH units.

TAMAKI SUOH: Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit does not like any TAMAKI SUOH unit, for she feels as though he is a phony, for true princes "Don't go sprinkling their love everywhere!" Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit will try to change the TAMAKI SUOH unit, and your TAMAKI SUOH unit will likely comply, if only to "test out his acting skills." Most of the time, your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit's plans to change him will not work.

RITSU KASANODA: Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI absolutely any RITSU KASANODA units that are pursuing a HARUHI FUJIOKA unit. She feels that, despite that their love is forbidden, that it is very dramatic and she'll need "to eat three bowls of rice." Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit will comfort any RITSU KASANODA units that are rejected by HARUHI FUJIOKA units that are too dense to realize his attraction.

**Cleaning**

Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit is perfectly capable of cleaning herself, and will not accept help unless you happen to look like Ichijo Miyabi from Uki-Doki Memorial.

**Feeding**

Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit is willing to eat about anything. She enjoys tea and chocolate chip cookies the best though. Also, she is of French upbringing, so she is used to more refined foods.

**Rest**

More times than not, you will have to force your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit to stop playing sim games long enough to go to bed for a few hours. She will likely put up a fight, but will eventually go to sleep. Since she's a night owl, she often will not get up until late morning or early afternoon. Unless you tempt her with a KYOUYA OOTORI unit that is.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q. My RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit always seems to be telling me that she'll have to "eat three bowls of rice." What exactly does this mean?

A. This is actually a reference to the anime "Green Green" and basically means that she can't get enough of something. It does not literally mean that she wants to eat that much rice.

Q. Is my RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit supposed to be this obsessed with all this yaoi and BL?

A. Yes, all RENGE HOUSHAKUJI units enjoy the boy on boy love that is yaoi. The degree of love varies unit to unit, as well as the kinks your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit enjoys reading. If you also enjoy boy love, chat with her openly about your favorite respective kinks. If not, well you've purchased the wrong unit I'm afraid.

Q. My RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit is doing some serious construction work in my house. Any particular reason why?

A. Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit is likely installing her revolving platform. Don't be too worried, she will make sure your house stays intact.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: When I opened the box, my RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit was in a light colored sundress and had slightly bloodshot eyes.

Solution: We've sent you a Pre-Ouran Academy RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit by mistake. Not to fear, all her programming is the same. Just place her near a set of Host Club units and let a repeat of episode 4 occur. You can then begin your official programming of your unit.

Problem: All Renge wants to do is dress up!

Solution: Your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit enjoys cosplay and has probably found a new anime that she's hooked on. Leave her to make her cosplay outfits (they will be bad, just as a warning) or even help her make a few. It's a good way to bond, and she'll eventually get bored and start pestering a KYOUYA OOTORI unit soon anyways.

**End Notes**

While your RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit is slightly annoying to be around, overall she's very fun and loving. You picked a very amiable unit to spend your time with and we promise that she will grow on you. Good luck!

-x-x-

**A/N: So, I decided to go with Renge as my next unit because I got the review for Renge first. I'm going to go put up a poll on my profile so you guys can pick which unit I should do next. I hope you enjoyed this, Renge isn't my favorite character in the world but I didn't think I did too bad of a job on this.**

**Do not own Ouran. Do not own format. **


End file.
